Shadow's 'dating advice' to Sonic
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Sonic had been ready. Ready to finally go on a date with Amy. He thought he'd be prepared for anything to make that date go wrong. It seems "Shadow the Hedgehog" wasn't included in everything... (Fourth Chapter in Shadow tells Stories and sequal to Shadow's dating advice to Amy). Read if you are interested.


Sonic was walking down the street, trying to find his way to Club Rouge.

He actually had no idea where the place was, ironically since he had been known for his sense of direction and knowledge of locations.

It seems everyone fell short of perfection at some point...

That's when he noticed Shadow down the street, walking amongst everyone without really giving any actual expression.

He sighed in relief.

Shadow of all people would know about where Club Rouge was more than anyone else in the world, except maybe Rouge herself.

He ran to him, calling out to him, "Yo Shads! What's up?" Shadow looked over to him, giving an irritated look.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Faker?" He glared.

"Woah! Calm down dude! I just wanted to ask for directions! Do you know where -"

"Club Rouge is?" Shadow cut him off with a knowing look.

Sonic was taken aback by that, "How... do you know I was going there...?"

"I ran into Amy." Shadow said simply, "I'll take you there, but just this once Faker." He walked away before he could answer.

"Wait... Shadow couldn't you just use Chaos Control…?" He wouldn't even have been able to tell if he had heard him, if it weren't for the fact that Shadow turned his head to him without stopping.

"That would use up part of my energy. I don't want to waste it on you." Shadow called back, "Besides," he said as Sonic came next to him, "I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"About what Shads?" Sonic put his hands behind his head.

"About Amy..." Shadow looked to him, "She just told me that she'd do anything for you to love her the same way that she does to you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's a very bad thing Sonic."

"How can it be-"

"Do you recall how she always had a way of finding you, no matter how well you hid?" Shadow cut him off again.

"Yes... why?" Sonic said slowly, not understanding what Shadow was getting at.

"She seems to always know where you are. Don't you think that's kind of stalkerish?"

"..." Sonic gave no response. Truth be told, he HAD once thought of Amy as his stalker...

"Did you ever hear about the girl with an obsession for a boy?"

"Uh... no."

"She always tried to make sure that he was within her sight, no matter the price. She always tried to make sure no girl ever even thought of making him theirs. And if they ever tried, they would always turn up missing."

Sonic wondered where this came from, but he listened all the same.

"Then one day, she actually learned that the boy had been dating someone. She tried to find out who she was, but before she could, the boy filed a restraining order against her. As a result, she couldn't even see the person she allegedly "loved" so much. But as she tried to find loopholes in the order, she actually used her few friends to give her info on him. None of them really got any solid information, mainly due to it all being based off of rumors they heard. After realizing how hopeless it was using them for her own want to find out about the boy, she gave up her own common sense, going to his house in the middle of the night, looking at him through his window from a telescope. At first, she was only able to see him constantly talking on the phone to the person he was probably dating. She came every day after that, until she saw a car pull up in his drive way when his parents weren't at home. It wasn't the cars of any of his friends at school, so she thought it was the person he was dating at first, but she relaxed when she saw it was a guy, and figured it was a new friend of his, as she hadn't been to the high school they both went to in quite awhile due to the restraining order. Anyways, she still watched what they were doing, as he had finally gotten off the phone since she began watching him. However, the activities they did a couple of minutes later brought her horror, as she saw something that made it undeniable that they were more than friends. I won't go into detail as to what they did, but she couldn't come to terms with the fact that her love was actually gay. And because of that, she went into a manic denial, her mind going so far as to actually think that the other guy had blackmailed her love into dating him. They went to his room and she saw the lights go out inside of there for a long time, the only thing that she could see through her telescope being shadows moving. When she finally let herself accept what they were doing, she stormed off for his house without hesitation, intent on killing the boy that stole her man from her forcefully. She broke in through the window, and she crawled inside, looking through his cupboard and finding a butcher's knife. She bounded up the steps, listening to the moans that she heard from down the hall, and she burst into there, not caring about what she did anymore, her body moving on its own. When she came back down to Earth, she saw she was stabbing an already dead boy, and that her "love" had started fighting her. However, in that one moment of hesitation to hurt him, he attacked her, needless to say very brutally, and she lost herself a moment after that again. When she realized what she had done, she was already in the back of a police car, wearing handcuffs, and little did she know, she was about to be charged with two murders."

Sonic stopped walking, staring at Shadow, "…and you think Amy would do that if…?"

"She's already past that point. If you go on this date, and you end up not liking her the same way she does to you, the same thing will happen." Shadow said, his voice grave, "But if you leave her alone, then she will most likely try to hurt you in a fatal way..."

Sonic couldn't help imagining the Piko Piko Hammer...

"Then, what should I do?" Sonic asked, his eyes clouded with a shade of fear.

"There's only one thing you can do Sonic," Shadow looked to him, his eyes serious, "Run as though your life depends on it..."

Sonic nodded after a moment, taking two steps away from Shadow, then turning away, about to run when Shadow grasped his shoulder so tightly that his circulation stopped.

Before he could do anything, Shadow said, "Chaos Control!"

In a flash of light, Sonic could only close his eyes, opening them to see he was at...

"Sonic, you should be ASHAMED of yourself!" Shadow yelled, a bit too dramatically (and perhaps loudly), "You were about to leave Amy to go home alone, with thoughts of where you were on your date!"

Sonic looked up at the building, his face becoming a shade less colorful when he realized that Shadow had Chaos Controlled him to Club Rouge.

And worst of all, Amy was standing right there.

She looked surprised, but looked even more so when Shadow threw Sonic at her, making him topple over her, putting them in a suggestive position.

"Enjoy your date, you lovebirds!" Shadow disappeared with that.

And oh how Sonic was going to kill him for putting him through that story and then having the nerve to actually literally throw him on top of Amy...

"Uh... Sonic..."

He looked up, realizing he was still on top of her.

"...we should be getting to that date... shouldn't we?"

* * *

**A/N: Fourth Chapter in the "Shadow tell stories" series. Please give feedback/constructive criticism.**


End file.
